


Tears of Paradise

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Paradise [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is not a good parent, Like so much angst, No Beta, Not a good parent at all, Songfic, Speculation, because this is officially in the future now, even more speculation, fic about a fic, fic-ception, for some reason, i know i did, i'm gonna stop abusing tags now, it seemed like fun but then it took a turn for the pain, please don't judge my life choices i do that enough on my own, tbh idk why i did this, whelp im not done abusing tags yet, written at work, you're probably gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Where once was light, now Darkness falls.Where once was love, love is no more.Don't say, "Goodbye".Don't say, "I didn't try".A look behind the curtain of the wonderful Paradise Verse, as well as some speculation as to the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982220) by [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61). 



> I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Nothing belongs to me.
> 
> Song used is Gollum's Song from The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers.

_ Where once was light _

_  
_ _ Now darkness falls _

 

Of all the things in life there were to regret, there was only one that haunted Lucifer. It was not his rebellion, or how he had ‘corrupted’ the humans that his Father had made though.

 

No, the one thing that haunted him now and forever was that he never had the chance to say goodbye to his siblings. And now, due to the passage of time, far too many battles to count, and betrayal from within, there were so many siblings that he would never again be able to see.

 

It hurt. More than anyone would ever truly know. And in the darkness of the Cage his father had abandoned him to, he cried, begging for any ounce of mercy as the dark seeped into his very being.

 

_ Where once was love _

 

Once, the halls of Heaven had been filled with laughter. All those who had lived with had been content, knowing their purpose, and knowing they were all loved by their siblings, both younger and elder.

 

But now, Raphael alone, even surrounded by his younger brothers and sisters.

 

So many had been lost, both in the rebellion, and those who had left after, leaving behind no sign they were ever there, save for the void in the hearts of all who once knew them.

 

After so much loss, it had only made sense to keep all the rest at an arm's length, not getting to attached to anyone, least they betray you. But such a policy, as seemingly wise as it had been at the time, could only lead to more pain.

 

And more pain it had indeed brought.

 

But this was a pain that not even The Healer could ease. No, the only way to ease this pain would be to bring back all those who were lost, but it was far too late for such a thing.

 

_ Love is no more _

 

Once, Michael had been happy.

 

He’d had his brothers, and a purpose. He had been content.

 

Most of all, he’d had the love of one who he would do anything for. One who would do anything for him.

 

But all of that had been torn from him, leaving him numb.

 

The one order that remained, the one that Father said would make all things right, and he had no strength with which to carry it out.

 

For he held no love in his heart for anything anymore.

 

Not even the One who had formed him.

 

_ Don't say - goodbye _

 

There was something that Gabriel regretted.

 

Ok, so there were a lot of things he regretted. Not going to the store after halloween for the giant sale on candy, trying to mix pop rocks with vodka, trying to snort Smarties like cocaine, that sort of stuff.

 

But there was something else he regretted, more than anything else in the world. He would never admit to it if asked, and would never tell anyone if he could help it, but the point remained that it was still something he regretted. Something he hated himself for.

 

In the moment of their greatest need, he had abandoned his family, leaving them without even so much as a ‘Goodbye’.

 

He couldn't bear to stay any longer, not after what he had seen. Not when he could just as easily be next.

 

At least on Earth he could be safe.

__  
_ Don't say - I didn't try... _ __  
  


There was something nagging at the back of both Aziraphale and Crowley’s minds, but neither could remember the reasoning behind it.

 

There was something missing from them both. A sense of longing, of knowing that there was something more to them, but neither could quite recall what was missing, for reasons entirely unknown to them.

 

For Aziraphale, it was the sense that he had failed somehow that concerned him the most. That he had needed to do something, to tell someone something, but who? And what was he to tell them? Even if he were to find the person, how would he know what he was supposed to say?

 

Crowley’s concerns were of a vastly different nature though. Everything from before he awoke upon Earth, powerless, little more than a demon, was missing. What little recollection he had of the time Before was a mystery, being nothing more than glimpses of faces and feelings with little to no context. But one thing was clear about it. He had done something, something to be proud of. And that was what kept him going.

_  
_ _ These tears we cry _

 

The years were not kind to any of the Creator’s first children. From things they had done on their own, to things that had been done to them and those they loved, they had suffered greatly.

 

And it was all at once, that their suffering grew to be too great, and they all cried out, aching for answers that would never be had, and comfort that would never come.

_  
_ _ Are falling rain _

 

Upn the Earth, storms raged, having appeared from nowhere, causing panic and confusion for all those who lived in the areas affected.

 

But there was little that could be done, as it was no ordinary rain that fell.

 

No, they were the tears of angels, those who had been cast out and abandoned, those who had left of their own accord, and those who had been left behind to pick up the pieces.

 

The storm would not abate until the angels’ tears would, and all that those on earth could do was find somewhere safe, and pray to a God that no longer cared for mercy that would not come.

_  
_ _ For all the lies You told us _

 

It had been a shocking discovery for the Healer, so find just how far the Creator had Fallen, to harm His first Creation so.

 

He remembered the tales that He had told them all, of how Evil the Dark had been, before He had been able to lock Her away, and how He had sworn to protect them all. He had once sworn that He would never harm any of His Creations.

 

But the multitudes of injuries to Michael’s Grace, to his wings, to his very being, were more than telling of what a lie that had been.

 

And all he could do was try to repair what had been done, and hope (not pray, never pray), that it would be enough.

_  
_ _ The hurt, the blame! _

 

How long has he been here?

 

How long has it been since he was thrown away?

 

He needs to know, needs to see his love, needs to feel that he still feels the same, even after so long.

 

But as he breaks free at last, he can’t feel his love anymore. He can feel him, knows that he’s still alive, but there is no love from him.

 

Only cold contempt.

 

Maybe the Creator was right after all, and he truly has corrupted all that he touched.

 

Well, if that is to be truth, than he will become that which he was formed to be.

 

_ And we will weep _

 

The Messenger felt the instant that the Cage opened, falling to his knees as the intense rage and hatred washed over him.

 

He had failed, and now the world would pay the price for his mistakes.

_  
_ _ To be so alone _

 

The Healer sat in his hall, watching over the sleeping form of his eldest brother.

 

He could feel the end creeping closer with every passing day, and if he didn’t act soon, he would never be able to heal what had been broken so long ago.

_  
_ _ We are lost! _

 

They were an interesting pair, made up of an Angel who had been sent to Earth and bound to remain, and a Demon who had not fallen, so much as he had sauntered vaguely downwards.

 

They both knew that there was something missing, but they were not bothered by the loss. No, instead they were bothered by the ever growing feeling that they were not where they were supposed to be, but they both knew that they would not be able to seek out the place they were missing, even if they tried.

 

After all, they had tried. Countless times in fact, to no avail. and so they remained as they were, fighting against the crushing sorrow that sought to take them over.

_  
_ _ We can never go home _

 

At the crux of all their sorrows, they all knew this one simple fact.

 

Home, wherever it may have been once, was gone.

 

And they would never go there again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Hope ya like it Clover!
> 
> (also this is apparently getting a third chapter? oh well)

_ So in the end _ _  
_

 

 

They had won. They gained their peace, had their true memories and identities restored, and had brought peace to their home once more.

 

So why did it seem that there was still something that was missing, something that they would need soon, something that had been forgotten for far too long?

 

 

_ I will be - what I will be _ __  
  


 

Within the depths of nothingness, something was stirring. For so long, she had been locked away. So long, she could no longer recall how long it had been.

 

But for the first time in so many years, she could feel the constraints placed upon her begin to fall loose, allowing her power to spread further than ever before.

 

With a loud cry, she caused the chains holding her to shatter, before leaving to find the one place she had ever called home. she needed to find them, the darling child that she had been forced to be away from, needed to know that he, and any others like him, was still safe in the face of her Brother’s wrath.

 

As she traversed through what once had been little more than Empty, same as her prison had been, she was taken aback to see the things that her Brother had Created, with vastly more Creations and varieties thereof, but she had little care for all the beings and visions that had come to life as a result of her Brother’s tamperings.

 

No, every ounce of her being was set on seeking out and finding the one she had been torn away from.

 

she thought she had found him, closely twined together with another that was similar, like he always had been around her Brother’s newest creations, but they were too different, their escenses too weak to be them. So she had left them, but not before placing a blessing of protection upon them both, allowing them to sleep without fear of harm befalling them.

 

she continued her search for the one she had lost, until finally she felt the barest trace of him, in a small, broken down building.

 

she walked through the building in dismay, fearing the worst, until she reached the large room in the center, where the traces of his essence seemed to be the strongest.

 

But it was not the essence of just the one she had lost. No, there were two others, and one of the new children that her Brother had just Created before locking her away. But where was the other child that He had Created? And who were these other children?

 

Beyond that, there was a sense of pain, so vast that the bearers could hardly stand under its weight.

 

Someone had hurt her darling child, and those who had come after him. And she would not stand for it any longer.

 

she departed from the realm of the mortals then, seeking out a way to enter into the place that she had helped to form. Once, it had been her home, and now she sought to enter once more. Not for the sake of her own comfort, but for the sake of the children of a Creator who had never truly loved them.

 

It was more than past time that someone stepped up to help the children, and if she was the only one who would, than she would do whatever it would take.

  
  
  


_ No loyal friend _ __  
  


  
  


she watched as they stared at her, from their various positions sprawled across her room, watching with no small measure of trepidation as she drew near to them.

 

she knew why of course, but it brought her no end of frustration. her energy was akin to that of the One who had Created them, inspiring fear in all of them, for their mistreatment was not to be easily forgotten.

 

But she knew that she could not stand in the doorway forever, as that would only let the children’s fear of her grow.

 

Instead, she slowly entered the room, moving to sit in front of the nest that the dear children had crafted for themselves. They were all so resourceful, so brave, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap them all in an embrace that would take away all their pain, but she would need to be patient. There was no need to scare the children.

 

Instead, she began to softly whisper to them. she told them tales of the time before any of them existed, of how her Brother was before all had changed, and of what she had done to try and make sure that they would have a safe place to rest should He ever be angry enough to cast any of them away as He had her.

 

In return, the children began whispering their own tales. Tales of mistreatment, of sorrow and pain, of abandonment and harmful words, and of the healing that had brought them together once more.

 

But one of the children, the mate of her precious one, was still frowning. He explained that he had no memory of her, before questioning how he could trust her.

 

“That is the difference between my Brother and i. You see, my Brother demands respect and trust, simply for the fact that He Creates. But i promise this to you all here and now, that i will never demand any more than you are able and willing to give, for you are all so precious and dear to my heart.”

  
  


_ Was ever there for me _

  
  
  


When they all discovered where the Creator had been hiding for so long, they were terrified.

 

Not only had He been upon the Earth, where they all could have been discovered for their actions and defiance at any moment, but he was so close to the humans that Gabriel and Castiel had chosen to be their mates. At any moment, should he chose, he could harm the humans, remove them from existence, or lock them away in a place where they would never be able to break them out of.

 

But there was one thing that kept them from breaking into a panic, but only just.

 

Amara, the sister of the Creator, had come into the room that they had taken for their own, a napping Samandriel on her hip, and a soft look on her face.

 

“i am keeping a close eye on the humans you so favor, and can assure you that there is little chance of my Brother coming anywhere near them, much less of Him bringing harm to either of them.”

 

she carefully shifted the sleeping fledgling until he was resting in Castiel’s arms. “Calm yourselves children. There is little need for such terror, so long as you are together, and capable of loving one another.”

 

But Gabriel and Castiel were not calmed by her words as much as the others all were, shifting between crying in fear for their intended mates, and clinging to each other and their brothers.

 

she did not leave them to sit in their fear by themselves though, carefully moving to sit amongst them all, holding the younger of the archangels close to her as they shivered. “Be at peace darling ones, for i will aid you in ensuring the safety of your intended ones. Until the day that you feel safe in bringing them to live with us all in the home that you have created for yourselves, and they join you in the Paradise that you shall all make of it, there shall be no harm that will befall you, or any of those you hold dear.”

 

Pressing gentle kisses atop both of of the archangels’ heads, she held them tightly, listening as the others softly began to plan for how to ensure that nothing would happen to the humans.

  
  


_ Now we say - goodbye _

  
  
  


It was a dark night when they found the Creator once more. It was almost cliche, that they would face the one who had tormented them for so long at night, but none of them could see the irony in it.

 

Michael had left on his own, slipping out of the nest while all of his siblings slept, and taking his blade with him, along with many of the things that had been used in the past to lock away both Heylel and Amara, having done the research needed to know exactly what would allow him to keep the Creator away from his brothers, his family, and his unborn child.

 

But Michael did not face the daunting challenge of exacting revenge alone, though he had snuck away. He could sense Amara near to him, walking beside him as he drew near to the house that the Creator had been residing within, a silent form of support for the one that she had raised for so many years.

 

she watched in silence, shielding her presence from her Brother as her darling child faced against the one that had harmed him for so long. she was prepared to step in at any moment should he need it, but until he would ask for her help, she would remain in the background.

 

As Michael began to shout at his Creator though, she heard a quiet whimper. One that Michael could not hear past his own words, and one that her Brother ignored as if a second nature.

 

Watching for a moment as Michael becan to lay out the beginnings of the trap that he had only the barest understanding of, Amara turned to walk through the house, until she came to a door that seemed to lead to little more than a closet, with dozens of locks up and down the frame. There was a slight shift from behind the door, and another soft whimper. The barest touch of power caused all the locks to open, as the sound of something moving as far away as it could became more and more clear.

 

Whatever was behind the door of so many locks, the vast majority of which were Created through her Brother's Will, it was terrified of whatever it expected to be on the other side of the wood.

 

she opened the door, hurrying to soothe the small being that she had discovered. A small fledgling, with the tiniest pair of wings, trying their hardest to hide from sight.

 

she carefully soothed the child, trying her hardest to understand what the darling child was attempting to whisper past their tears. Regardless, it was easy enough to see that the poor dear had been badly mistreated, and she quickly found that her heart was making room for the new child that she had found.

 

she could hear the other children coming to join Michael, helping to support him as they all acted together to lock away a Creator that had harmed them all.

 

And then, it was over.

  
  
  


_ We say - you didn’t try _

  
  
  


They were all free from His torment. There was still much healing that they would all need to do, especially this young child that she had just found, but she knew that they would all be able to find safety and healing. There was no fear of a Creator that would come to destroy them all. There was no more need to fear that a Creator who claimed to love them all would cause harm to them all.

 

There was only peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it doesn't need to be long. This is the final part of this little experiment where I look a little behind the curtain of Paradise, and play in a sandbox created by the ever wonderful SageClover.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little project, and don't forget to check out the rest of the Paradise Verse!

In another place, where Time no longer held sway, there was no one but Him.

 

He knew where He was. There was only one place that would be strong enough to hold one such as Him, and it was where He had trapped His sister.

 

But it didn’t matter where He was. His Creations had abandoned Him, but He could start again.

 

He could  _ always _ start again.

 

_ These tears you cry _

 

Things were going wrong again. He had barely laid down the foundations of Creation when something had invaded, twisting and tempting all he had made away from him, towards a sickness that was slowly consuming it all.

 

As the last trace of this Creation died, He resolved to begin anew, and keep a close eye out to prevent the same thing from happening again.

 

_ Have come too late _

 

Nothing was working. He had lost count of how many times he had attempted to begin anew.

 

First there had been a sickness, then an infertility in the earth, keeping life from ever forming. Then there had been fire, floods, quakes, and even the very star that had been used to foster life and warmth had imploded, leaving nothing but a cold, barren wasteland in its place.

 

As He looked at the remnants of all He had built, He began to weep. Nothing was as it should have been for Him. He was the Creator, everything should have worked just as He planned it to.

 

_ Take back the lies _

 

Sitting in the darkness of the Void gave Him much time to think.

 

Mostly, He thought of the archangels He had Created, and what had gone wrong. It had been their fault that everything had gone wrong. Perhaps He should have limited their capability towards independent thought, though He would have had to guide their every step in everything they were to do. Another thing He could have done was to make it entirely impossible for any of them to disobey, instead of just discouraging it.

 

But there was one thing that He knew for certain.

 

He should have tightened His grasp on all of them far sooner than he did.

 

_ The hurt, the blame! _

 

He regretted nothing of what He had done. Not to the archangels. Not to the other angels. And certainly not towards the damned fledgling he had rescued from his neglectful parents.

 

Everything that He had done, it was done for a purpose. Those foolish children had never been able to see beyond the present moment, and certainly had no consideration for what He had sacrificed for them. 

 

But they would learn. And before too long, they would come back for Him, begging for His guidance.

 

_ And you will weep _

 

But no one came.

 

_ When you face the end alone _

 

For the first time in all eternity, He realized that He was truly alone.

 

_ You are lost! _ _   
_ _ You can never go home _

 

He was alone. And no one was ever going to come for Him.

 

_ You are lost! _ _   
_ _ You can never go home _

 

They had all abandoned Him. And maybe……

 

He deserved it.


End file.
